


Studying with Demons

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need help with my Physical Science class." Bill would have dropped his glass if it wasn't floating. <br/>"You mean to tell me that you summoned me from the Nightmare Realm... to help you with your idiotic education?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying with Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a class project where I had to write a short story using 30 of my 38 vocab words. I think it turned out pretty sweet!

Dipper flipped through the pages of his book till he found the spell. He stretched out his arm and lifted his hand. He took in a deep breath and chanted, " **Egassem sdrawkcab!** " A bright light blinded him for a few seconds, enough time for a tall golden haired man to appear out of a puff of gas(1). He stood, or well floated, with an air of confidence. His head held high with pride. His ego could have filled the whole forest, better yet all of Organ. The man gave a wide grin at the smaller male.

"Pine Tree!" Dipper groaned at the obnoxious nickname, "good to see you again!"

"The feeling is nowhere near neutral, _Bill_." Dipper hissed out from behind bared teeth. Bill chuckled, with a swift wave of his hand a glass of red  liquid(2) appeared. Knowing Bill, Dipper had no wish to figure out what exactly the mysteries liquid was. (Probably deer blood or something freaky like that.)

"So Pine Tree," Bill started as he materialized a few solid(3) ice cubes to set in his strange solution(4), "what did you need? At least I assume you had a good reason for summoning me. Most people do." Bill laughed at his own joke and took a sip of his drink. Dipper looked down at his feet, he was embarrassed that out of all people he had to come to _Bill Cipher_ for help. His sister, Mabel, and his Great Uncle Stanly were no help at all. His Great Uncle Stanford could be helpful, if he wasn't out missing _again_.

Dipper mumbled something incoherent. Bill leaned closer, "what was that?"

"I-" Dipper looked away his face grew red from anger and embarrassment, "I need help with my Physical Science(5) class." Bill would have dropped his glass if it wasn't floating.

"You mean to tell me that you summoned me from the Nightmare Realm... to help you with your idiotic education?" Bill scowled, Dipper sighed.

"My final exam is coming up really soon and I need help studying. My family is no help and the rest of Gravity Falls population is too incompetent to help me!"

"Not to mention that your human school system is an utter failure." Bill mumbled, "alright kid, I'll help you!"

"You will?" Dipper asked shocked, he didn't really expect that the demon would willingly help him. If anything he thought that summoning Bill was the longest shot in the darkest room possible.

"Yeah why not? See science is easy kid, its mostly just math and vocabulary. Knowing what things are and such, Your good at math right?"

"Top of my class," Dipper smirked.

"And you understand units(6), variables(7)and other mathematical terms like that right?" Dipper nodded, "then the only thing we need to cover is the knowin' stuff part. For example, from the looks of it I would have to say your face has reached melting point(8)." Bill laughed, Dipper's face reddened more from anger this time. "Unlike my nonexistent heart, that has easily hit freezing point(9)." He chuckled again. Dipper rolled his eyes at the annoying science puns. "Wait! I got better ones!" Bill laughed as he fell back on is invisible floor and hugged his gut.

"Bill! Be serious!" Dipper yelled at him.

"But I don't want to be killed by Bellatrix." Bill said with a smirk, Dipper groaned at the horridly cringe worthy Harry Potter joke.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Dipper hissed, Bill whipped a fake tear away and sat strait with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah okay. I'm done." Dipper sighed out a "thank you" and pulled his note book out from his backpack.

"So where should we start?" Dipper asked as he took the pen from his ear and popped it open.

"Something easy," Bill said and waved his hand to create a few beakers(10) out of nowhere. "Do you know the phase changes(11)?"

"You mean like the water cycle? Evaporation(12), condensation(13), vaporization(14), and stuff like that? Yeah I learned about that in like fifth grade dude."  

"Just trying to figure out where you're at." Bill replied.

"Bill, I'm in the eleventh grade." Bill looked over at Dipper and back at the beakers, he had forgotten how fast humans grew up. It seemed like just the other day Dipper was twelve and it was his first summer at Gravity Falls. Where had the time gone? For an immortal being like Bill time was nothing and he barely realized it was quickly passing by. But for his human friends (frienemies?) time was constantly passing by. Bill seemed to forget that from time to time.

"Right, right" Bill waved the conversation away to get back to the matter at hand (hee hee matter). Bill filled one beaker with water and materialized a small tablet. "Alright Pine Tree, see this glass of water?" Dipper nodded, "this is the solvent(15), in fact water is the universal solvent. That means over time it is the one thing in this known universe that can dissolve anything, or at least on your planet." Bill mumbled the last part, being a demon he knew a lot more then Dipper's human mind could comprehend. So he kept some of the more inhuman knowledge to himself. "Then this tablet is the solute(16), now watch what happens." Bill then dropped the tablet into the water. It started to bubble and fizz until it completely dissolved.

"So the solute is the thing that dissolves and the solvent is the thing that does the dissolving." Dipper said as he wrote down the information in this note book.

"Bonus information this is considered a physical change(17), where a chemical change(18) would be something more like burning wood or cooking an egg." Dipper wrote down the information. Having a demon teach him this information was better the a normal teacher. Plus Bill made things a lot easier. Dipper wouldn't admit it, but he was having trouble in class. Mr. Clover was too fast and if you asked him to slow down he would scream at you for being an "incompetent and uneducated swine". In other words Dipper's teacher was insane. The only way he was even slightly passing class was from the amazing help of the internet. But even the internet couldn't teach him in the face to face way a person could. "Now the exam is the dumbest part of your human system. manly cause they throw weird words at you. So they are most likely gonna call the process of dissolving dissolution(19), so write that down." Dipper did as he said. "Now another important thing to note is the three different saturations. There is a saturation solution(20) is when it contains the largest amount of the solute. Supersaturated solutions(21) are when concentration of the solution is beyond saturation point. Then lastly unsaturated solutions(22) are when there is a lot more room to dissolve stuff. Kind of like tea. Saturated is the right balance of tea and sugar. Supersaturated tea is when there is so much sugar that not all of it can dissolve and its nasty. Then unsaturated is when there isn't enough sugar and its really bland. And all of this is solubility(23). Now some things can affect the salvation rate(24), things like temperature, concentration, surface area of solute, and concentration of solvent(25)." Bill looked down and watched Dipper scribble all of the information down as fast as possible.

"As you write that down I have another joke for you!" Dipper rolled his eyes and smirked at Bill's love for puns and jokes. "So, you are on this earth," Dipper nodded for him to continue. "You have weight(26), you have mass(27), you matter(28)!" Bill shouted and gave double pistol fingers at the punch line. Dipper looked up at him then started laughing.

"How inspirational and puny." Dipper said as his laughter dialed down to small snickers.

"Okay, now elements(29), what do you know about them?" Bill asked as his laughing died down.

"I don't have to memorize the periodic table do it?!" Dipper freaked.

"No, no of course not! They will give you one. But here," Bill flipped to an empty page of Dipper's note book and snapped his fingers. Dipper watched in awe as what he prayed was red ink magically ran across the page to recreate the table. "If I were you I would practice bore models and maybe figure out how to read a bar graph(30)."

"I can read a bar graph!" Dipper said slightly offended.

"Really? Hm, maybe there is hope for your generation." Bill chuckled as Dipper scowled."Well that's as good as it gets kid, you should do fine on the exam. Your smart enough to stop my plans of mass destruction so  would think you're smart enough to pass a silly exam."

"Or maybe your just dumb"

"Oh ha-ha very funny kid."

"Thanks Bill." Dipper smiled as he packed up his things.

"Don't worry about it kid." Bill smiled back and in a flash disappeared. Dipper went home to study all the demon had taught him. He was able to get a 95 on his final exam which he happily celebrated with his family. But he couldn't credit all to himself.


End file.
